Neko Duo
by Lunacy-blu-thru-u
Summary: Duo has a pain and goes to the hospital about it. btw, When Duo speaks later the spellings aren't supposed to be correct. read on my friend
1. Default Chapter

Neko Duo  
  
Duo: Nurse, nurse this is an emergency!  
  
Nurse: what is it?  
  
Duo: Can I have an x-ray of my stomach, it relly hurts?  
  
Nurse: how painful is it?  
  
Duo: It's excrusiating.  
  
The nurse takes Duo into the x-ray room.  
  
Nurse: Lie down on this bed and I will take the x-ray.  
  
She took the x-ray and gasped when it was clear enough for her to see.  
  
Nurse: Oh my.  
  
Duo: What is it? Why am I in pain.... Ouch!  
  
Nurse: You have some sort of cat growing rapidly in your stomach  
  
Duo: What?!!!  
  
Nurse: There isn't any thing we can do.  
  
Duo: ooooooh.  
  
The nurse looked at Duo in a puzzled way. He'd grown ears? Duo then pulled his T-shirt up to above his belly and nudged the nurse.  
  
Duo: hn.... hnnn..hhhhhnnnnnn.  
  
Nurse: Huh? What? Do you want me to stroke your belly?  
  
Duo: Wheezing uh huh...... hn..... hnnnnn   
  
The nurse stroked the boys muscular stomach as he curled into the touch.  
  
Nurse: Wow... This boy's stomach is so firm.  
  
The doctor came in and looked at her in a discusted way.  
  
Doctor: What are you doing?  
  
Nurse: Stroking this boy's stomach, why?  
  
Doctor: exactly, why?  
  
Nurse: Because he asked me to, Sir.  
  
Doctor: Well that's different.  
  
The doctor reached his hand out to touch Duo's arm when the boy rolled over onto his stomach and hissed at the doctor.  
  
Duo: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! (cat like hiss)  
  
Nurse: calm down Duo. It's OK he's my friend.  
  
Doctor: What is wrong with him?  
  
Nurse: He had a painful stomach ache and came to get an x-ray. I think I'll give him another one to explain the ears.  
  
She looked at Duo's second x-ray with a confused look striking her face.  
  
Nurse: where did the cat go?  
  
Duo: Meow? MEOW!!!!?  
  
Doctor: I've seen these on TV. They're called Neko,children of the cat/human.  
  
Duo: MEOWWWWWWWWWW! Hiss hiss!  
  
Nurse: I'll call his home and have someone pick him up.  
  
Duo was now about 1ft tall and had cat ears and a tail plus he was lying on his back waiting for the nurse to continue stroking his belly.  
  
Duo: HNNNNNNNNN!  
  
Nurse: Sir can you call someone to pick him up? I have to finish stroking him other wise he'll throw a mood at us.  
  
Duo: Meow!  
  
Doctor: OK I'll be back in a bit.  
  
The nurse continued to stroke Duo's firm muscle rippled belly.   
  
Duo: Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Nurse: awwwww that's cute you are a handsome kitty aren't you?  
  
Duo: Purrrrrr?  
  
Nurse: don't worry I'm complimenting your cute little face.  
  
Duo: Meow. purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Doctor: A Heero Yuy is coming to collect him in a minute so get ready to leave kitty.  
  
Duo: Purrrrrrrr..... HISSSSSSSS!  
  
Doctor: he is ferocous isn't he?  
  
Duo: Hisssssssssss meow.  
  
Heero: Hey where is he?  
  
Duo: Meow.  
  
Duo then hides behind a pillow. hissing ferociously  
  
Duo: HISSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Heero: Hey calm down kid I'm taking you home.  
  
Duo: HISSSSSSSSSS.  
  
Nurse: he doesn't seem to like men that much  
  
Duo jumps out and brushed against Heero's leg.  
  
Duo: Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! meow!  
  
Heero: Are you sure about that, Miss?  
  
Nurse: I think he does that when he knows and likes people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Part two sorry can't think of name

Part 2  
  
Heero: Let's get you home Shini...  
  
Duo: MEOW!!!!!  
  
Heero: What is wrong kitty?  
  
Heero then tickles the kittens belly and starts to giggle Geeze it's a miracle  
  
Duo: Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hee heeeeeee...  
  
Heero: does kitty say Heero? giggles at the cat as it starts to blow large spit bubbles  
  
Duo: Heeo?  
  
Heero: Almost, well it was worth a try.  
  
Heero then walks to the car and puts the kitten in a chair with a yarn ball.  
  
Duo: Meow gurgle blub... has yarn in his mouth.  
  
Heero then starts the engine and Duo falls onto the foot space section of the front seat and Heero laughs and picks the cat up and puts it on his lap.  
  
Heero: Silly Shini... HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! laughs cause the cat crawled up his shirt  
  
Duo: pops his head out the top of the tank top Meow phut phut!!!  
  
Heero then picks the cat up when he is driving and puts it on his head and Duo falls asleep.  
  
Heero: Awwww that's cute.... I recon Heero's on drugs cause he is acting all wierd and stuff  
  
Duo: Meow ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz...!  
  
Half an hour later....  
  
Quatre: Hey, Heero? Where did you just go?  
  
Heero: I went and bought a cat, why?  
  
Quatre: What's his name?  
  
Heero: Shini.....  
  
Wufie: What the heck do you have on your head weakling?!!!! Laughs his head of at the massive fuzz ball balanced on Heero's head  
  
Duo then jumps and scratches Wufie's face with large catty claws...  
  
Wufie: AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: MEOW HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Lea Heeo alon!  
  
Wufie: Uh.... It talks?  
  
Duo: Ufie?  
  
Wufie: What? He just said my name?  
  
Duo: Cata, Tuwa, Ufie, Heeo?  
  
Heero: Good, now tell Wufie omae o korosu!!!  
  
Wufie: Hey that is injustice!!!  
  
Duo: umay o kuruso?  
  
heero: Try again, omae o korosu...  
  
Duo: Omae o kosoru?  
  
Heero: you'll get there in the end.  
  
Duo: Ufie omae o korosu!!!! Hiss Hiss.  
  
Wufie: Just try it!!! I dare you!  
  
Duo: stretches claws out and chases Wufie Ufie omae o korosu!!!!!!! MEOW!!!!!  
  
Heero: Well that keeps Duo and Wufie busy... heh!  
  
Quatre: Where is Duo by the way?  
  
Heero: He's chasing after..... sorry I meant Shini.  
  
Quatre: there is something you are hiding, isn't there?  
  
Heero nodded and sat on a chair and started to sob.  
  
Heero: Duo is Shini, but I love Shini. He's all I've got a tear rolls down his cheek and Shini comes in and climbs on his lap Oh Shini,  
  
Quatre: Don't worry Heero, I'm sure that Shini only has you too.  
  
Duo: Sini?  
  
Heero: You are Shini.  
  
Duo: Sini!!! Sinigummi?  
  
Heero: NO! Just Shini.  
  
Duo rolls into a ball and starts to whimper....  
  
Heero: Shini! I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I don't want you to be the god of death anymore.  
  
Duo: Heeo? Is Heeo Okey?  
  
Heero: Yes I'm fine, just a little upset about you wanting to be Shinigami again.  
  
Duo: Goody heeo Okey! Come play wif Sini?  
  
Heero: Okay I'll go get some of your toys and we'll play.  
  
Duo: Yayyy!!! I want to play wif Heeo!!!!!! I play wif him we has sooo much fun!!  
  
Quatre: That's kind of cute laughs at the kitten jumping up and down screaming  
  
Duo: Heeo! Heeo! Heeo! Heeo! Heeo! Heeo! Heeo!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Heh! I know what you mean.  
  
Duo: Come play wif Sini!  
  
Heero: He can't even say his own name with out missing a letter. gets up and fetches some toys to play with his cat with  
  
Shini pokes a ball out of Heero's hand.  
  
Duo: Sini want to play wif bally!!  
  
Heero: Okay, throws the ball across the room Fetch!  
  
Shini runs after the ball and rolls over with it in his paws then pushes it in the air and spins it around. Then he falls over and Heero grabs the ball. This continues through out the night.  
  
Heero: Come on Shini, time for you to go to bed.  
  
Duo: Sini no want to go to bud.  
  
Heero: Well you have to or you won't be able to play tomorrow. You'll be too tired.  
  
Duo: Yawns Okey me go to bud now.  
  
Heero picks Shini up and takes him to what used to be Duo's old bedroom. He puts Shini on the bed and covers him up.  
  
Heero: Night Shini.  
  
Duo: Nighty night Heeo! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Heero: Heh, cute.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	3. Part three

Part 3  
  
Duo: Wakey wakey Heeo.. moning!!  
  
Heero: Wha? looks at watch Shini, it's 5 o'clock in the morning. Go away!!!  
  
Duo: Sini want to play wif you!  
  
Heero: Go wake Wufie up, or pester him in the gym. He should be awake by now, oh yeah say sorry about yesterday to him Okay?  
  
Duo: But Ufie is sooooo booring!  
  
Heero: I don't care go see someone else....  
  
Rashid: Sir, would you like me to play with the kitten boy?  
  
Heero: That would be great, can you?  
  
Rashid nods and takes Shini into the living room with a few toys.  
  
Duo: to himself This will be fun! heh heh heh!  
  
Rashid: what would you like to play with?  
  
Duo: I want to play wif the play box!!!!  
  
Rashid then throws the ball into the play box and Shini runs after it.  
  
Duo: to self Now time for part uno of mission crazy butler, muwahahahahah!!! evil laugh  
  
Rashid: Shini Sir, what was that noise?  
  
Duo: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rashid: I think that cat has gone mad.... sweat drops  
  
Duo: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEHEEEEEEEEE!!!! wheezes HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Rashid: I must tell Mr. Yuy!  
  
Rashid runs up the stairs into heero's room.  
  
Rashid: Sir, the cat has gone mad.....  
  
Heero: Huh? Oh.... I'm coming...  
  
They both run down the stairs and grab Shini from the play box.  
  
Duo: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA...... ha? Uh-oh!  
  
Heero: Yes uh-oh. You are in serious trouble mister!!!!  
  
Duo: Sorry Heeo I was only playing a game.... pouts Sorry.  
  
Heero: I am going to kill you one of these days, come on lets go upstairs.  
  
Duo: Awwww! Do I have to?  
  
Heero: YES!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Sorry...... i'm sooo hungry. :9  
  
Heero: No you are not!  
  
Duo: Fine you got me that time... hmph!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued............. 


	4. part four

Part 4  
  
Heero: Yo Shini, you awake.  
  
Duo: Huh? ......... WHAT THE HELL!!!!?  
  
Heero: What's wrong Shini?  
  
Duo: Who the hell is Shini?  
  
Heero: Huh? You can say Shini?  
  
Duo: Yeah!.... I'm not insane, ya know?  
  
Heero: Huh?  
  
He then turns over and sees Duo big Duo lying there beside him.  
  
Heero: Oh.... Duo..... sadly sighs  
  
Duo: What was that for you batty boy!!?  
  
Heero: Batty boy?  
  
Duo: Yeah! Batty boy. Oh by the way, I'm not one of the homosexual culture.  
  
Heero: I didn't say you were.  
  
Duo: Well why are you in bed with me then?  
  
Heero: Don't you remember?  
  
Duo: Remember what? I don't even like you, let alone LOVE you!  
  
Heero: So.... you really don't like me?  
  
Duo: Hey spot the difference.... I'm lively and happy all the time, and your mouth is by your toes, you're soo moody!  
  
Heero: Oh... right..... that hurt..... tear rolls down cheek  
  
Duo: ARE YOU C....CRYING?!!!! Geeze I really need to see a psychiatrist about me seeing things.  
  
Heero: What's wrong with me crying?  
  
Duo: You are crying?  
  
Heero: Well why would you care 'mister death is all, but I can't hack that the perfect soldier is crying!'  
  
Duo: Hey! I did not say that.  
  
Heero: Shut up!!!  
  
Heero then runs off out of the room and cries to Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Calm down, I'm sure he doesn't realize what he is saying.  
  
Heero: He called me batty! Have you ever been called that?  
  
Quatre: Well really I wouldn't mind, I don't care what they say I am what I believe I am.  
  
Heero: Thanks man, that really helped me. sarcastically  
  
Duo: Um.... Heeo?  
  
Heero: Shini?!  
  
Duo: No, Duo, sorry to dissapiont you man,  
  
Heero: Why'd you call me Heeo?  
  
Duo: Well I remembered it from somewhere.... did we know each other when we were kids or something?  
  
Heero: No we didn't.... sorry.  
  
Duo: Just pondering..... hey Cata? can oo help me?  
  
Quatre: What's wrong Duo?  
  
Duo: I wanna eat yarn but I don't know why.  
  
Quatre: Well if you want to then eat i.......  
  
Duo is now stuffing yarn in his mouth and playing with the rest of the ball.  
  
Duo: GRRRRROWL!!!!!!!!! throws te ball in the air and runs after Trowa who is diving about the room  
  
Trowa: Um..... man eating Duo?!  
  
Heero, Quatre, Wufie and Rashid: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: This is sooooo not funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
Duo: Hey come back here!!! I HATE CLOWNS!!!!!!!! though their masks look like they are made of a nice tasting meat!!!!! heh heh heh!!!!  
  
Trowa: If I'd have known you didn't like clowns I wouldn't rehearse here.  
  
Duo: I don't care!!!!! OOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! can I play with your tail Heero?  
  
Heero: What tail?  
  
Duo: The one sticking out of your butt, silly.  
  
Wufie: Not again..... Ha, cute ears Heero?  
  
Heero: Heeo?  
  
Duo: AWWWWWWWWW!!!! Look at the little kitty!!!!! Big googoo eyes  
  
Heero: hoo? Me?  
  
Duo: YES YOU, AWWWW!!!! YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE!!!!  
  
Heero: Doo likes Heeo?  
  
Duo: Yes I do Like Heero the cute little kitty-cat....... give daddy a biiiiig hug!  
  
Heero: DADDY DOO!!!!!! leaps on Duo and hugs him for three minutes  
  
Duo: Look guys I'm his 'DADDY DOO,' ain't that cute?  
  
Quatre: yup, it is. Don't you think Trowa?  
  
Trowa: yes, cute just make sure he likes clowns Okay?  
  
Heero: Clowns are funny.... do something funny clown, Sir.  
  
Trowa: Um....... sweatdrops I'm more of an acrobat. Sorry Heero.  
  
Heero: Doo tell us a joke!!!!  
  
Duo: Since when have you liked MY jokes.  
  
Heero: Since now.... Doo tell us some jokes!  
  
Duo: Okay then let me start......... I would write them down but it would take up about seven pages and you'd get bored  
  
Heero: WOW!!!!! They were soooo funny more, more, more!!!  
  
Duo: I don't have any more.....  
  
Heero: YYYYYAAAAAAWWWWWNNNNNNN!!!! Me tired.  
  
Duo: Me too lets go to bed...... after watching Scary Movie Three!!!!!!!!  
  
Five hours later......  
  
Duo: Geeze I am pooped!!!!!  
  
Heero: .................................. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Duo: Awww so cute.... night kitty..... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Heero: Night Daddy Doo........  
  
Duo: Sweet....  
  
The Next Day........  
  
Duo: Heero? Are you awake yet?  
  
Heero: Hoo said Heeo's name?  
  
Duo: Daddy Doo, why?  
  
Heero: DADDY DOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I wuv you sooo much...... YAWN  
  
Duo: I love you too Heero..... Only as a son/brother.  
  
Heero: Goody I have a bwuver.  
  
Duo: And a daddy in one.  
  
Heero: Um.... me no understand...  
  
Duo: I am your brother and father in a way, aren't I?  
  
Heero: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh!  
  
Duo: Want something to eat? I'm up for a pizza.  
  
Heero: WOOOOOOW I love pizza!  
  
They both go into the kitchen and fetch out a deep-pan pizza. Duo puts the pizza in the oven and they wait 'til it is done.  
  
Duo: Yum!!!!  
  
Heero: OUCH!!!!  
  
Duo: What's wrong!!!!?  
  
Heero: I burnt my nosey on the saucey.  
  
Duo: Sweet here you go. hands Heero a tissue and wipes the goo off of his nose  
  
Heero: Thank you Doo Dad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God did it have to start again? I rekon that it is a fever type of thing..... I haven't planned out why yet. But I'll get back to you.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


End file.
